justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance: Disney Party 2
|cover=Disneyparty2.jpg |systems = Xbox One, Wii U, Wii, Xbox 360|release = October 20, 2015 |developer = Ubisoft San Francisco |publisher = Ubisoft, Disney Interactive Studios |genre = Dance |ratings = E |preceded by = }} is the sequel to . It was released on October 20, 2015, the same day that was released in the NTSC region. Unlike the previous game, it only includes original songs from Disney Channel.http://just-dance.ubi.com/en-US/games/just-dance-disney-party.aspx Features *'Karaoke:' Karaoke mode allows kids to not only dance to their favorite songs, but to also sing along for bonus points. *'Just Create:' Kids can take the lead in their own videos to create their own dance routines and be a Disney Party star themselves. *'Parents Corner:' Your favorite tools for parents return, including shuffle, fitness tracker, and built-in and custom playlists. Track List The game contains 25 songs. The menu lists the tracks alphabetically: * In the Dancers/Characters column, a dash (-) indicates that a dancer does not portray any character from the movie or TV show. * A character name in bold indicates that the main coach is the backup dancer at certain points. ESRB/PEGI Ratings ESRB Rating Resources can be found here Category: Rating Summary: This is a rhythm-and-dance simulation game in which players perform choreographed routines of Disney franchise songs. Players follow the movements of on-screen characters and score points by accurately moving their bodies in time to the music and scrolling indicators. PEGI Rating Resources can be found here Category: Trivia *This is the second Just Dance game to ever be leaked, after ''Just Dance 2014'', which was leaked two days early. **This is also the first Kids game in which the pictograms are similar to those of the main series. **The Duets have single pictograms that slide in from different sides. ***This was previously seen in Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Disney Party and Just Dance Kids 2014. *All the pictograms of the game are purple. *Zapped was seen on the cover but, after the game's reveal, the title was removed. *In the songlist, the coach from Had Me @ Hello wears a differently colored coat in the song selection menu. *This game only has songs from both Disney Channel Original Movies and Original Series. *Few of the songs had featured Sophie Reynolds as one of the dancers in this game. She is an actress best known for portraying Ashley Parker in Gamer's Guide To Pretty Much Everything and Plain Jane in Youth and Consequences. **This makes her the third Disney star to be a dancer in a game after Cameron Boyce and Sabrina Carpenter. ***However, Sabrina Carpenter was a dancer for only one song (I'm A Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song)) and one song of hers, Thumbs is featured on Just Dance 2018 as a Ubisoft Club exclusive song. Gallery Just Dance DP2.jpg|Official logo avatarlist.PNG|Avatars jddisney2 starting screen.png|Starting screen jddisney2 other screen.png Videos Just Dance Disney Party 2 Official Announce Trailer US Just Dance Disney Party 2 Official Launch Trailer! (US) Song List Just Dance Disney Party 2 Just Dance Disney Party 2 Intro and Credits References Site Navigation fr:Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Games Category:Leaked Games Category:Disney Category:Video games Category:Ubisoft Category:Article stubs Category:Just Dance: Disney Party 2